


Доказательная база

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Изучение предмета на наглядном материале иногда может привести к неожиданным последствиям...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Доказательная база

**Пейринг/Персонажи:** дракон, драконолог  
 **Категория:**  
 **Жанр:** юмор, флафф  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Предупреждения:** намек на ксенофилию  
 **Краткое содержание:** Изучение предмета на наглядном материале иногда может привести к неожиданным последствиям...  
 **Примечание:** ни один драконолог не пострадал.

— Нет, — сказал драконолог, внимательно разглядев предложенное, и нахмурился, — Это неправильно. Этого не может быть.

— Что не правильно? — дракон тоже посмотрел вниз. Там, на коленке, лежал его член, выпущенный в качестве наглядного материала новому драконологу. Член как член. Красивый. Крупная головка, ствол, корень. Даже то, что немного изогнут вправо, нравилось дракону. И вдруг — неправильно.

— Должен быть гемипенис, — поправив очочки в тонкой оправе, авторитетно заявил драконолог. 

Очочки, наверняка, были липовые, надетые для солидности, но дракон про это тактично промолчал. Про свой член, однако, смолчать не мог.

— Гемипенис? — возмутился дракон, готовый с боем отстаивать собственное достоинство.

Но драконолог понял его по-своему:

— По строению напоминает несколько спаянных цилиндров, между которыми располагается желоб, по которому стекает сперма — отбарабанил он полученные на лекциях знания.

— Обычно носит множественный характер, ну то есть может быть два и более, — закончил он и, внезапно густо покраснев, добавил. — А у тебя один. Большой.

— Да знаю я строение, — отмахнулся дракон, польщенный оценкой. Ну да, для драконолога его член, и вправду, наверняка, казался огромным, хотя, если быть честным, среди драконов он слыл самым мелким, потому и был выбран, чтобы не слишком пугать юное дарование. — Я не понимаю — с чего бы гемопенису-то быть? — продолжил он. — Я что — рептилия?

— Нет? Но генотип...

— Школота, — снисходительно протянул дракон. — Мы, конечно, родственники в эволюционном плане, но не во всем же!

— И на птичий не похож... — драконолог задумчиво погладил ствол, и дракон с трудом подавил дрожь, пробежавшую от кончика головного гребня до хвоста, до того нежные, ласковые пальцы были у драконолога.

— Так я и не птица вроде, с чего бы? — внезапно севшим голосом просипел дракон.

— Ну, летаешь же?

— Летаю. А еще бегаю, прыгаю, плаваю и, это, пузыри пускать умею. Огненные. Разноцветные.

Драконолог вскинул на дракона взгляд, полный молчаливого осуждения, мол чего врать-то, и, ешки — ободранные кошки, как дракон сразу-то не обратил внимание на эту красоту? Глаза у драконолога были просто чудесные, с густыми, длинными ресницами: один зеленый, а другой —золотой. Мама дракона в свое время говорила, что встретить человека с такими глазами — большая удача. Зеленый глаз — он для плодовитости, а золотой, вестимо, для богатства. "Клад, клад, мое" — зашептал внутренний голос. Дракон сглотнул. Внутренний голос у драконов просыпался только в самых критических ситуациях, и не слушаться его — себе дороже.

— Хочешь, покажу? Пузыри? — предложил дракон, нежно приобнимая драконолога хвостом и попутно оглаживая спину и все, что ниже. Попа у драконолога была то, что надо: округлая и упругая, дракон даже причмокнул от восторга.

— Но как же органы размножения? У меня зачет... — слабо запротестовал драконолог, впрочем с интересом наблюдая за манипуляциями хвоста.

— А мы им и займемся. В моей пещере. Там оно сподручнее будет. Комфортабельнее!

— Комфортнее, — автоматически поправил драконолог, увлекаемый драконом в сторону пещеры.

— И это тоже. Знаешь, какая у меня кровать? А матрас? И одеяло с подушками. Мясо пожарим, я тебе винограда нарву...

— Но зачем? 

— Отдохнуть. После изучения. Идем, идем, зачет сам себя не зачтет. Как, ты сказал, тебя зовут?

— Тела.

— Красиво. Мне нравится. А я, значит, Рррахщихарр, но ты меня зови просто Рррах.


End file.
